The League Worst Nightmare
by Lowkeycomicgeek
Summary: The one thing that everyone in the Justice League that is afraid of is The Batman. Sure he was just a mortal and a friend of theirs,But they will also not forget that he can take down anyone even without superpowers. But what would happen if Batman was given the power of Speed, Super Strength, and Self Healing? Will the other main 6 members stop him before he does something crazy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I made a new profile, my old one was Wonderwomen760. The reason why I made a new was cause I forgot my email address and the password sorry. But I am working on the same story so don't worry! Thanks for reading hope you like it.**

**The Justice League Worst Nightmare**

_**(Batman overlooking Gotham City)**_

"Wonder Woman to Batman over".

"Batman here what is it Wonder Woman?"

"I have something to tell you". She said

Batman puts them in a separate radio channel so it could be just them talking and none of the other members could know what they are talking about.

"I'm all yours princess"?

"Good to know. I want to know about tonight are we going to your place or mine".

"I really don't mind you choose love".

"Bruce… do you ever think the team would ever know about our affairs"?

"Unless you want them to know? If not then the answer is no".

"Oh okay I was just wondering. I see you in a couple of hours my love".

"Okay princess I see you soon".

After batman was done talking to Wonder Woman he hears a composition down below him in a dark alley. He hears a man voice growling like a mad dog. Bruce's goes off to investigate it. It was dark so batman turns on his night vision. He doesn't see anything until he turned a corner in the alley he spots a man. In a crouching position. All batman can see is that the man only has on a pair of rip pants.

"Sir are you alright"?

"..." The man gave no answer.

Batman reaches to grab the man's shoulder but before he can touch the man the man grab his arm, and growled like a wild beast. Next thing batman knows is that the man was crying out in pain. He also notices that hair was growing everywhere on the man. Then razor sharp teeth also sharp claw like hands. Batman has never seen this before but only in horror movies he had seen with Diana. 'This cannot be happening. It only happens in movies! He can't be a god damn werewolf'. Batman slowly try's to backup. But the man that once stood there is now replaced by an 8ft tall grey werewolf.

The wolf has his sight on batman his teeth were snarling right at him. Batman could tell that each tooth was at least 8 inches long and looks shaper then any blade imaginable. Little did he know was the werewolf was having a conversation with himself. 'Yes he would do.' With that said the wolf attacked.

Batman barely had enough time to get out of the way of the attack. And the fight beings.

_**(10 mins into the fight)**_

The wolf looks like it hasn't even been scratched. Batman is losing it he used very thing in his belt but it still no use. While batman was distracted the wolf sprang on him and clawed his chest. Ripping his suit and tearing some of his skin he yelled out in pain. But that not all the wolf bit him hard between the neck and his shoulders. Batman punched the wolf in it eyes and for a moment it gave him enough time to escape his claws. He needs to radio in.

"Batman over to the justice league!" he wrenched in pain.

The other members where at headquarters in the control room so all of them heard Batman's call. They all looked at each other in shock.

"That's weird batman never calls" the flash said. Everyone in the room ran to the intercom.

"Superman to batman what is it" superman was concern he knew batman would never call them unless he is in very big trouble or if it important.

"I'M BEING ATTACK!" batman yelled.

Everyone was shocked. "Can you repeat that batman".

"I AM GETTING ATTACK!"

"Who is attacking you batman?" This time it was Wonder Woman who asked the question. She was afraid for her secret lover.

"A FUCKING WEREWOLF" Batman answered right away.

The whole team could not believe what they were hearing.

"Please I need your help I am losing a lot of blood and the bastard bit and scratched me".

The team got over there shock after hearing batman plea for assistances. They sprang into action when they heard a very loud growl and batman screaming in pain.

"BATMAN!" Wonder Woman yelled out.

"Let's go team NOW" superman commanded.

While running to the teleporter.

_**(Back To The Fight)**_

Batman was dizzy at this point he knew he is losing lots of blood in just a short period of time. "I need to get to the roof tops". He shot his grappling gun at the closest roof top that was near him. He also notice that the beast is coming towards him. He went flying up to the roof tops. But before his feet hit the roof the beast tackled him to the ground hard. All that batman can do was look up at the beast.

"Why did you attack me" batman said with anger if he was to die he would die fighting. What happen next was shocking. The beast spoke back at batman.

"Why you ask. Because 'Batman' I have been watching you for a while now. I also notice that you can beat those other super being that has powers and been stopping me for quiet sometime". The wolf said.

"I also know that you desire power".

"Why would you help me? Whatever the case would be I will not take a part of that". Batman said while wrenching in pain.

"Yes you would be because you have the poison of the wolf in you now. You won't be able to control your temper nor your hunger. You would have powers like your team mates but still have your brain to fight them. You would be unstoppable and it's all thanks to me haha. You get to carry my curse now". The wolf howled.

Batman was at a standstill his DNA in now mixed with the werewolf DNA and he can't do nothing about it. He was feeling light headed and on the brick of passing out.

The wolf grab his neck and pulled him into the air. "Oh no you don't. Don't you dare pass out yet the fun hasn't even being yet haha". The Wolf bit into his neck again and released all of his venom into batman's blood stream.

Batman screamed in agony. He can feel the venom going into his blood. He was losing consensus his mind was thinking on the one person he loves dear. Diana picture of her ran through his mind. Like images of her and him at the beach, having dinner, fighting together. And lastly their private moments. He saw an image of her screaming in ecstasy while he was making love to her. 'Diana I love you' that's is when batman passed out.


	2. Whats Gonna Happen

**The Justice League Worse Nightmare **

_**(Back At Headquarters)**_

Wonder Woman was the very first one to be at the teleporter. Like the others she was very concern. She was not only concern for her fellow teammate but also scared for her beloved dark knight. When they got to the area of batman distress call it was quiet. No sign of a fight or batman. Right when Wonder Woman was gonna step forward Superman pushes her back.

"Why are we just standing here batman is up here and he needs our help." Wonder Woman said with anger and worry in her voice.

"Slow down Wonder Woman. If you looked where you were gonna step on you'll would understand".

When Diana looked down she quickly understood. Cause there was a pool of blood on the ground.

"Superman we need to move out fast, to have the chance of saving batman" Hawkgirl said.

"Agree everyone spr…" Superman was cut short when they heard a growling noise. In the shadows the team saw bright green eyes staring right at them. The monster came out of the shadows everyone gasps on what they saw. Right in front of them stood an 8ft tall werewolf, but that's not all. It's what the creature had inside its mouth that caught them off guard. Right in front of them there was batman. Everyone never looked at batman in such a state. He was bloody, beaten but most of all weak. The beast had him by the shoulder.

Wonder Woman stepped forward "Release him now you monster".

But the beast had something else in his mind. The wolf bit down hard on batman's shoulder making batman scream himself awake. Blood was now coming out of his mouth. He then looks up to see the justice league and smiles sadly. Then looks towards Diana and smiled towards her. Then he did the unthinkable he stab to wolf in the eye with an explosive batrang. The wolf let go of batman to scream at the pain batman tried to get up to run away so he wouldn't get in the way of the blast. But he thought about his teammates they wouldn't be able to move in time so he did what felt right. He jumped at the beast in order to push it off the roof. But what he wasn't counting on is that the beast took him down also. All he heard was Diana's scream.

But batman didn't feel the ground like he had expected but arms around him. He looks up to see an angel with sky blue eyes and dark black hair. He knew who it was and he was thankful for her rescue. The last thing he remembers before passing out is that he said "I love You My Amazon Princess".

_**(3 Minutes Before Wonder Woman Point Of You)**_

"Let go of him you monster" that's all I have could said. But I really wanted to say 'let go of my beloved please'. I couldn't handle the scene in front of me. I could handle seeing him so weak, broken, bloody. But when he smiled at everybody and then looked at me and smiled I knew he was gonna do something very dangerous. And oh he did alright. My heart stop beating when he pushed the beast over the edge but it also took him down. That is when I sprang into action. Right when he was about to hit the ground I caught him. He must have known it was me because I heard the words that only I would ever hear. "I Love You My Amazon Princess". He said to me before passing out. I looked down were the beast was supposed to be but instead there was just a big pile of ash. When I got to the others they already had the teleporter open to go back to headquarters.

"Quickly take him to the medical ward". J'ohn commanded me.

(In The Medical Ward)

"If you are not one of the seven main members get out now!" yelled john to everyone in the medical ward. "Diana set him gently on the medical bed". Diana did what she was told. When Diana set him down the whole team took a good look at their fellow teammate. What they say made them turn their heads. They were not a mortal like batman was but they can't image the pain he must be feeling. Batman had open cuts some were deep some weren't but the main one that looks critical was the bite mark that was between his neck and shoulders.

"John what should we do first" asked Wonder Woman.

"We must somehow take off his suit so we can treat him more property". John said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Super man said.

"His suit is not a one piece superman to has two parts. All we have to do is take off his belt and from there it will become easier take of his top half". Wonder Woman said with a straight face. But her mind was going wild with old memories of her and bruce rip at each other's clothing after a mission they finished.

They team did what Diana said to do. When they got the bloody suit off of batman they were amazed of all the old cuts and new cuts on his body.

"For a guy who doesn't have any superpowers he can take a beating. I personally wouldn't face him if he did have any type of powers". Superman said and everybody nodded on that too. They trust batman but also fear him. He is a man but a man that can find any weakness on anyone or anything.

"Let's start patching him up before he loses too much blood". John said.

When the John was done patching up batman he informed everyone that a nurse would clean batman up soon. They all fail to relieves that there was jealously in the eye of a certain amazon.

"Uh we just gonna leave him here? Should we take him home" flash suggested.

"That would be a good thing to do flash, but we don't know who he is" lantern said

"Oh yeah I forgot. Why don't we just peck under his mask".

"Okay then why don't you do it then"?

"Guys I don't think that's a very good idea" wonder woman stated she knows the tricks that are underneath batman mask.

"Fine I will". Flash had his hands on the mask. And started to pull up on it so far nothing has happen. Right when everyone thought the mask was going to be completely off the mask sent a mild level voltage to flash.

"I am not doing that again" said an embarrass Flash.

What happen next surprise all of them all.


End file.
